Dreamer's Broken Smile
by Bloodie Ash
Summary: In a world parallel to Tsuna's there was a lab, a lab that experimented with the flame residue that stained their world upon the conclusion of the future that never was. Liza Flynn is a girl from that lab and now she's in Namimori using her unique abilities to help Tsuna and his friends. Rated T for Liza's mouth.
1. Chapter 1: A Job

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

A new transfer student and one from Italy. This couldn't end well. That meant it was someone Reborn had called in. The door slid open and a girl entered silently. She didn't look like one of the people Reborn would call. She was dressed in the Namimori middle uniform and looked rather normal, strawberry blonde hair brushed down her back and green eyes that looked around with disinterest. She didn't seem scary in the least.

She was introduced as Flynn Liza and was told which seat was hers. She walked to it silently and sat down. Whew, I couldn't take another weirdo.

Flynn slipped from my mind and the rest of the day passed almost without incident, that should have been a sign.

I headed home without Gokudera and Yammamoto. Yamamoto had baseball practice and I didn't know what Gokudera was doing.

I got started on my homework. Reborn wasn't trying to blow me up, in fact he seemed distracted.

The door bell rang. It was probably Gokudera. I ignored it and continued with my homework, Mom would get it. I spent another five minutes on my homework before my door opened. I turned from my homework to greet Gokudera and was surprised to see Flynn.

"What are you doing here?" I shouted.

She rolled her eyes and walked around the room, touching everything. She grabbed a picture from my desk. The frame gave a hiss and a pop and seemed to explode. Other than the top left hand corner that now showed sparking wires, the frame and the picture were fine. She put it down and continued on. I watched in stunned silence until she stood in the center of the room and faced Reborn.

"Well?" He asked expectantly.

"I fried all the ones I could find and Web is attempting to locate the origins." Flynn answered.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Reborn glanced at Flynn who was pulling on a pair of crimson gloves. "The camera in the frame was the only one I found." She said simply as she finished tugging at the ends of the gloves. She pulled a compact out of her pocket. It beeped when she opened it. "Web agrees. The house is bug free." She closed the compact and returned it to her pocket.

"Someone was spying on you Tsuna." Reborn finally told me.

"What?" I demanded. Why would anyone want to spy on me? I wasn't anyone worth spying on, everyone called me no good Tsuna.

"They set up cameras all over your house and the school." Reborn continued. Flynn was silent. She'd crossed her arms and was just standing there. Now she looked like one of Reborn's scary weirdos.

"Why?" I shouted. Flynn rolled her eyes.

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked. "They set up the cameras so they could watch you, find out your weaknesses, which by the way are too many to count, so they could kill you before you took the title tenth Vongola boss." She continued with an air of nonchalance.

"What about what you did with the picture frame?" I wondered.

Flynn scowled. "Liza short circuits any electronic thing she touches." Reborn explained.

"Hence the gloves." Flynn growled as she uncrossed her arms and showed off her gloves.

"Uh, thanks for getting rid of the cameras, but how did you know I was being targeted?" I said awkwardly.

"I found one of the cameras." Reborn answered simply.

"Then he called me in to make it look like they malfunctioned naturally. That way if Web can't trace 'em we can snag 'em when they send someone to replace the fried stuff." Flynn added.

"Where'd you find her Reborn?" I wondered. She was weirder than even Bianchi.

"Gokudera did." Reborn said simply as he jumped on the window sill. Leon turned into a parachute and then they were gone. Why did he do that?

Flynn laughed. "Reborn does that a lot doesn't he? Leaving you with riddles and more questions than actual answers?" She asked. When she wasn't brooding she once again looked normal, and not at all like she could take out a whole city block just by touching the transformer that helped the electricity along.

"Yeah." I grumbled, the worst part was I was actually starting to get used to it.

Flynn smiled and then it was gone and she was back to a scowl. "Don't mention the cameras to anyone else. The more people who know the more likely it will slip out that we know and I haven't disabled all the cameras at the school yet." She spoke softly, yet there was an unmistakable command there.

There was a beep from Flynn's pocket. She pulled the compact back out. The scowl deepened. "They're using too many proxy servers. Web can't trace the original source."

"Web?" That was the third time the name had been mentioned and I was curious.

Flynn turned the compact to face me. It was actually a small hand held computer. A face appeared on the screen. It was a girl with short blonde hair and big purple eyes.

"Hello Tsuna. I hope Liza isn't giving you too much grief." The blonde said sweetly.

Flynn scoffed. "As if Web." She muttered.

"How do you know my name?" I screeched. Oh great another weirdo.

"Reborn told Liza and I when we took this job. We're a team. I find the tech Liza fries it." Web spoke. Liza's scowl seemed even deeper.

"Web." Liza said in warning. Web rolled her eyes.

"I'll talk to you later Tsuna when Liza isn't being grumps." Web said before the compact was snapped close.

"I'm not being grumps." Flynn grumbled. She returned the compact to her pocket once more and walked out without so much as a good bye. What the hell?

 **LIZA**  
I was not being grumps. Why would Web even say something like that? I thought she was supposed to be the sweet one. I kicked a rock on the path in front of me, it didn't go very far.

I stopped and let out a sigh. It wouldn't do me any good to let my frustrations get the best of me. I reigned in my wayward emotions and buried them down. I had a job to do.

I turned and headed for the school, the famous Namimori middle. I might as well finished getting rid of the cameras. It wasn't that late, maybe a half hour after school had let out. Clubs would still be going on so I could flit about the school without arousing too much suspicion. Whoever was on the other end of those cameras would probably, hopefully, think I was looking for a club to join.

I pulled my gloves off before I got within sight of the school, they would just give me away. Carefully I folded the gloves and put them in the pocket with my communications compact. I grimaced at the sight of the tiny white scars on my hands. You wouldn't notice them unless you knew they were there, they were old and faint but they were still there.

I crossed my arms and continued on. The compact beeped but I wouldn't answer Web's call, couldn't, not with my gloves off and I was too close to the school now to put that back on. I hated this job. It took away my protections and left me without my contacts, kept me from contacting the others.

The school was in sight. Now if I could just hurry up and find those cameras. It would be easier if Web was with me in person. She could pinpoint the exact location of the cameras and tell me without me risking frying the stupid compact, but nope, she was hiding out. I suppose it wasn't completely her fault.

I passed through the school gates, I wasn't at all surprised by the wave of malicious intent that passed over me. Ah, Hibari Kyoya, now things were going to get interesting. I knew there had been a risk of running into him if I returned to the school. That had been part of my motivation, after all.

I ignored him, after all until he made a move to get me for whatever violation he thought I'd committed, I had no reason to know anything about him. The compact beeped rapidly as I passed the classroom.

I scowled. "Yes Web. That was a given, I thought I'd snagged all of them earlier." I groused to my partner. I may not have been able to hear her with the compact closed and in my pocket, but she could hear me. Two sharp beeps from the compact. "Fine." I entered the classroom. I froze as I sensed him again. Damn, what was he waiting for? I mean I wasn't eager to get my ass kicked and that's what would, statistically happen, if we ran into one another, but hey at least it would jazz up this boring day.

Again I ignored him. "Alright Web let me know when I get warm." I muttered as I started circling the room. A sharp beep near the teacher's desk. I frowned and searched the desk, there was no telltale pop and hiss that usually came with frying tech. There was no camera. I looked up at the ceiling... "Oh don't tell me." I growled. "Did they stick it up there?" I asked. A sharp beep, a yes. I stood on the desk, but I was still too short to reach, damn. I dropped back to the floor and moved the chair, it had wheels, oh I didn't like this, not one bit. I put the chair up on the desk, careful not to put the wheels on any of the teacher's paperwork. I climbed back onto the desk and then onto the chair. It scooted beneath my weight.

"I'm gonna kill 'em. Them and Reborn." I snarled. If the footage from these cameras were live and streaming then they would know that this camera hadn't gone out naturally. The tips of my fingers barely brushed the ceiling tiles, but they still did. They also managed to brush against the camera hidden there.

The camera gave a pop and a hiss as it's circuits fried and a spark of blue electricity came off it. I moved backwards to avoid it, the chair moved forward in the opposite direction. Oh shit!

The compact went off with a series of loud almost frantic sounding beeps as I went down.

Something cushioned my fall. Oh hell, what now? I scurried to my feet and found myself face to like shoulder with Hibari. Oh damn. Oh shit. Oh hell! I couldn't look up. I didn't want to face his glare. I ducked around him and ran.

The compact beeped, Web reminding me of all the cameras I had yet to find. But I didn't stop I couldn't. God damn.

I didn't stop until I was off the school grounds and out of his territory. I fought for breath as I leaned against a tree. The compact continued to beep at me. "I know Web, but I can't exactly finish the mission if I'm nursing bruises!" I hissed. Why had I ran? I didn't run from anything. That was not in my nature. I stood my ground and fought to protect. That was just who I was. So why had I run from Hibari? I mean sure he was hella scary, but there were scarier out there.

I pulled my gloves on so I could open the compact and actually have a conversation with Web. "You wouldn't be nursing bruises for more than a day or so." Web said reminding me of my slightly accelerated healing.

"Not the point Web. I don't like the idea of him kicking my ass. He's dangerous." I pointed out.

Slowly I walked from where I'd stopped to the inn I was staying in. It was a long walk, but I needed time to clear my head. "Dangerous? How could anything be more dangerous than the labs?" Web asked. I was surprised.

"You're starting to sound like Muse." I pointed out. Muse was more likely to mention the labs than Web was. Web had an air of denial about her. She ignored the whole idea of the labs. The only thing she even acknowledged was what came from it, the benefits. Muse on the other hand was largely confrontational about the labs.

Web shook her head. "No I'm just saying there are few things more dangerous than what we've already been through." She tried to explain.

"You haven't been here long enough to make that assessment. Believe me there are plenty of things way more dangerous than the labs." I shot back.

I sighed and closed the compact. I didn't want to fight with Web, especially not about what was dangerous and the labs. I slipped the compact back into my pocket and entered the inn. I made my way to my room and slipped in quietly.

I pulled the compact out of my pocket and tossed it on the bed. I shed the horrible school uniform and slipped into something way more comfortable. Well worn jeans, fuzzy socks, a white tank top, and my favorite black hoodie. Dear gods, I almost felt normal again. When I finished this job I was never taking another one that required a uniform. They sucked. The compact beeped. I moved it from the bed to the top drawer of the nightstand. I was ignoring Web, but whatever she'd get over it.


	2. Chapter 2: A trip on a mountain

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR only the oc(s)**

 **Ok, so first off updates won't always be this quick, but I've got up to half way through chapter five written so I'm going ahead and posting.**

 **Second off: Enjoy**

Ugh, I was back at it again. More cameras to destroy and dear gods who the hell hid these? Freaking monkeys? Seriously, there were cameras all over and the places they were in sucked. I'd already fried several. All of the ones in Tsuna's house and most of the ones in the school. I'd cleared out the main building and was now moving about the grounds.

The compact beeped. Another camera. I sighed. The compact beeped more the closer I got to where ever Web was directing me. The beeping was frantic when I was forced to stop. I was at the base of the scoreboard. I looked up at it. It was high above the field. Holy hell!

"Oh hell no!" I snarled. No, no way in hell. There was no way I could get to the camera let alone pinpoint the exact location. I could fry the entire scoreboard, but I couldn't do it from the legs, I had to be closer to the actual electronic for my particular curse to work. I looked down mournfully at the skirt I was wearing, it was so not good for getting up to the scoreboard. But it would have to do, I couldn't come back later. I'd already spent way too much time in this town.  
I looked around quickly to make sure no could see me. There was no one around. I bent my knees and jumped. I could feel gravity pulling at me, but it couldn't completely pull me back to the ground. I landed on the scoreboard platform with barely a sound.

I reached forward and brushed my fingertips against the scoreboard. I immediately regretted it. The scoreboard sparked and poped and exploded. I went flying back. Damn. I flipped in the air, landing on my feet a little ways away from the scoreboard.

"That's destruction of school property." A voice behind stated.

I whirled around and raised my hand just in time to block a tonfa. Pain blossomed in my hand and radiated down my arm. Dear gods! That hurt. I nearly hissed in pain but decided that wasn't the best bet. Not when I was about to get my ass kicked. I would be in a lot more pain soon.

 **REBORN**

Hibari and Liza, now there was an interesting match. I was well aware that Liza didn't like fighting. She preferred to use her ability to short circuit any technology she touched. A strange ability with unknown origins. Then again Liza was a strange girl with unknown origins. She'd appeared out of thin air when she was seven and lent her services to the Vongola in exchange for safety for the others she'd brought with her. Most were her age, few were younger, and even fewer were older. None of them would speak of where they came from or how they had learned to do the strange things they could do, some even stranger than Liza's.

Liza wasn't putting up much of a fight against Hibari. At most she would use her speed to move back at the last minute to avoid a serious injury. She was allowing him to hurt her, but only to a certain degree. That was the way she was, she accepted the sacrifice of getting hurt, but she controlled it.

Still, she hadn't yet finished her job. I jumped between the two. "She's an ally." I told him. Hibari's eyes lit up when he saw me.

"Oh great, now he's just gone and changed targets. Reborn darling you're one smart baby, but in this instance you're an idiot." Liza growled as she fell back a step. "But hey, if you two wanna play stupid be my guest. I have a job to do." She turned on her heel and walked away. Hibari let her.

 **LIZA**

Oh dear holy mother of god! My right hand was just about numb and I was absolutely positive I was covered in bruises. Damn, I hurt all over. Damn Hibari. Damn Reborn. Damn job.

I walked away from the school. I wouldn't make it to the inn. I just didn't feel like walking that far. There was a park on the way to the inn. I walked to it and sat down on the bench just outside it. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Liza?" It was a familiar voice filled with surprise. If I could have opened my eyes in that moment I would have. "You've been avoiding me." There was no surprise this time. This was a statement of fact.

"I had a job to do. You would have asked questions and compromised the whole thing." I explained. It was an excuse, but I hadn't liked avoiding him any more than he liked being avoided.

"Is it over?" He asked.

"The first part yeah. Took out the last tech just a couple minutes ago." I answered.

"Are you leaving?"

"Not for a bit. Took a beating from your school's disciplinary committee freak so I'm out for a bit. Besides that if they repair the cameras I'll be needed again."

"You're eager to leave."

"I'm eager to get back to the search for Muse."

"How long has he been missing?" I didn't miss the note of aggravation in his voice. I couldn't help but smile. Muse and Hayato had never gotten along.

"Months." I sighed. Months without the closest thing I had to a brother. And with Web hiding out... It just made me even more protective of the others. Because if I didn't protect them no one else would I'd learned that lesson the hard way in the labs.

"Where ever Muse is he'll be fine. He knows how to handle himself."

"Maybe, but I'd feel a lot better if he had control over his abilities." None of us had control over the abilities we had acquired. "At least then he could do more than make people randomly burst into song." I pointed out. I sighed.

"You worry too much." Oh that was rich coming from him.

I scoffed. "So says you, you forget I've seen you around Tsuna. You're like two steps away from a freak out." I informed him.

"I am not." He argued. I could just tell he was pouting.

"You are so." I finally found the strength to open my eyes. And there he was, one of my best friends for as long as I could remember. "You can't accuse me of worrying too much with how much you worry." I told him.

I stood with a groan. "What do you say to movie night? I've got _Brave_ and _Who Framed Roger Rabbit_." I said. I was exhausted, but while technically my job was done because all the cameras were fried it wasn't really done until after whoever had planted them showed up and tried to plant more. But that wouldn't be tonight. I knew that much. Web was certain that the cameras were only recording and then every twenty-four hours being sent to a server at least several miles away. They weren't close. I had some down time.

Dear mother of god! I was going to kill Reborn! He makes sure I'm well informed that I'm stuck in Namimori until the people planting the cameras were caught and then he goes and catchs them without informing me! I let loose a scream and kicked a tree. Stupid ass.

Being locked in this town was beginning to grate on my nerves. Muse was missing, Web was hiding, who the hell knew where the rest of them were. It was my job to watch over them since Celestine and Rue, the oldest among us were out of commission. And I was failing at that job because Reborn wanted to keep me locked here.

I knew what it was all about. He didn't like the fact I was keeping secrets. He wanted to know what they were. He was watching me, just like they had in the labs. It bothered me, but I refused to let it be known. I couldn't show it. I whirled on my heel and began pacing, trying to clear my head.  
He was putting me under a damn microscope and everyone knew it. He was trying to hide it, he told me he had another job for me, to keep an eye on Hibari, befriend him, keep him close to Tsuna. That was bullshit and we both knew it. Hibari was not the kind of person that would stay close just because there was a girl there and befriending him was not easy at freaking all.

I whirled and punched a tree. Holy f-ing hell! My hand hurt. I cradled it to my chest as my eyes watered. Damn hell. I scowled.

I sucked in a breath. No this wasn't working. I just had to get a handle on myself.

"Liza?" I couldn't help but grin. I turned to see Hayato, Yammamoto, and ... Dino... now that was an interesting development, I'd never actually met Dino but I'd heard a lot about him. Then again who hadn't?

"We must stop running into one another like this." I said causally with a smile, shoving my hands into my jacket pockets. I was so glad to be out of that stupid uniform and in my own clothes, a black zip up hoodie, the hood curled around my neck to keep any electronics from accidentally brushing it, a dark green tank top despite the cold, jeans, hiking boots, and my signature crimson gloves. It was comfortable, safe territory.

"What are you doing here?" Yammoto asked. He was all smiles. It was nice to be around such an optimist, he reminded me of Web.

"Working out some frustration." I said with a shrug.

I noticed Hayato's grimace. "That is never a good thing." He muttered.

"Oh trust me it was a heck of a lot worse before ya'll got here." I said my grin brightening. "So what about you? What are you guys doing on this mountain?" I wondered.

"We're meeting Tsuna and Reborn for a picnic." Dino answered. Oh poor dear sweet naive Dino.

"A picnic? With Reborn? I'm sure." I said with a roll of my eyes. Reborn would never let things ever be that simple. There was a scream up ahead. Tsuna! "Oh hey look I think I called it." I said brightly following the sound, the other three right behind me.

And I was right. Reborn had Tsuna tied to a rock under a waterfall. Dino stated his objections and Reborn answered that he was bored and he would do what he wanted. But of course he was. He was Reborn. He didn't even seem surprised by my presence. I hid a scowl. If I'd know Reborn was on this mountain I would have picked a different one.

Something was coming. I knew it. I turned and slipped away quickly before that something hit.

I wasn't quick enough. I was half way across a random rope bridge, spanning across a daunting chasm, when the others came running, Yammoto holding onto a very unphased Reborn. Behind them was a giant turtle. Oh dear lords the gods were against me. I froze, hand resting on the rope that held up the bridge. That was my biggest mistake ... Yeah the gods were definitely against me today.

Dino tried to stop the turtle. "Are you stupid?" I demanded as he pulled out his whip. He didn't listen, why was I not surprised? He aimed for the turtle and hit the bridge's ropes instead. Down down down we went, but hey at least I got to hear Hayato acknowledge Dino as a moron as we fell.

My body's natural resistance to gravity seemed to kick in. The tree branches broke everyone else's fall, but they still landed hard. I landed on my feet with barely a sound.

I looked around. I could use some of the trees maybe as springboards, but even with my resistance to gravity there was no way I could get back up there. The others were too busy freaking out because they realized they were lost.

"Liza?" Reborn asked.

"Hmm." I replied barely paying him any attention.

"Can you find a way out?" He asked. Oh that was beautiful. It was a test. Oh Reborn was really starting to piss me off.

"No sorry. My inner compass has been cracked since birth." I answered. "But hey I'm going this way." I said pointing in a random direction. Tsuna was quick to follow me and the others followed him. Oh I so wasn't even going to take in those implications.

Within a few minutes of walking we spotted a cave. Hayato went inside. That wasn't going to end well. I could feel it. I turned and walked away. A scream stopped me, froze me to my very core. Dang it! I spun around and headed back to where I'd left the others. Now there were even more people, four of them to be precise, Haru, Lambo, Ipin, and Bianchi.

"Hey guys." I greeted them.

Ipin and Lambo ran up to me. They wanted me to get them out of here. I sighed. Oh dear gods I never should have come up to the mountain.

I thought maybe I could get lost not just in my own thoughts, but in the mountain so I could think. I wasn't lying when I said that my inner compass was cracked, but when I just sorta turned my brain off and walked I usually wound up where ever it was I needed to be.

I was jerked out of my thoughts by the smell of smoke. What the hell? We were surrounded by fire. I should not have come up the damn mountain.

I made sure Lambo and Ipin were as far from the fire as I could get them. But I was worrying unnecessarily. Reborn shot Tsuna with a dying will bullet and he put the fire out easily. Too easily... My instincts were screaming at me. That damn turtle grew to the size of a giant again.

I should never have come to Namimori.


End file.
